She Wolf
by Misbegotten Misfit
Summary: Cerise's secret is revealed to the entire school and she runs away. Now all her friends must search for her to bring her back to Ever After High, but they'll be shocked by what they find.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to write a st0ry f0r eah ab0ut my fav0rite character.**

* * *

Cerise sat down on the edge of her bed after Cedar went down to the castleteria for breakfast. She pulled her hood down and gazed at her reflection in the mirror across the room. None of her friends ever questioned why she always wore her hood. They probably assumed it was just because she was supposed to be the next Little Red Riding Hood, but they had no way of knowing the truth. What would happen if they did? She didn't want to find out. Then again, maybe it would be fine? After all, Raven knew and she'd been nothing but supportive about it. Still, if too many people found out then word would get to the Headmaster and that would be catastrophic.

Sighing, she put her hood back up and walked out the door of her dorm room. She didn't want to be late for class.

* * *

Cerise drifted through the day of classes without much interest. Tomorrow was her birthday, but she wasn't overly excited about it. It would be a birthday without her parents there to celebrate. Her father couldn't even get her a gift because somebody might find out. Hex, he can't even tell her "Happy Birthday!" because somebody might hear! Keeping this secret was hard. She sighed and walked down the hall. Eventually she made it out the doors of the school and decided to have a good run through the woods. That would make her feel better.

When Cerise got to the edge of the forest she was fully prepared to start running. With her focus on something else the strong gust of wind that whipped past caught her off guard and blew her hood back before she could grab it. Panicking, she looked around franticly for anybody who may have seen, but she saw no one. She started running, but not in the direction she had originally intended. No, instead she ran back to her dorm room, curled up on her bed, and cried.

* * *

Cerise hadn't seen anybody in the forest, but somebody had been there. Duchess Swan had seen Cerise's hood come down and gasped at the sight of the wolf ears that were hidden underneath it. Then she ducked behind a tree as Cerise checked for any living soul that may have learned her secret. Duchess chuckled to herself then danced off to find Sparrow. She found him on the front steps of the school playing his guitar.

"Sparrow!" She called.

He groaned and asked, "What?"

"Guess what I just found out!"

"I'm not a mind reader!"

"I'll give you a hint: A girl in a red hood is hiding something big!" Duchess said.

Sparrow scratched his head, confused, "You mean that Cerise Hood chick?"

Duchess nodded then smiled evilly, "Mmmhmm. Cerise Hood is really Cerise Wolf!"

"Seriously?!" was Sparrow's response.

"Yes. And I think it's about time everybody knew." Duchess said, her evil grinning spreading across her face.

* * *

Morning. A noise woke Cerise. She opened her eyes slowly in order to locate the source of the sound only to find Cedar standing over her wearing a big smile.

"Happy Birthday!" The brunette said cheerfully when she saw her friend open her eyes.

Cerise sat up, still a little groggy, and said, "Uh, thanks, Cedar."

"Do you have any plans for your birthday?" Cedar asked.

"No… Not really. It's just my birthday. I have one every year so it's nothing that special." Cerise replied, a sad look on her face.

"Oh… Well, maybe we can have a party for you at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe after school!" Cedar suggested eagerly.

Cerise smiled a little and said, "Sure."

"I have to go tell Maddie and the other!"

Cerise gave her the best smile she could and watched the girl leave the room. As soon as the door closed the smile dropped and Cerise climbed out of bed. She got dressed and went to class. Her classes dragged by slowly. It was like the universe was determined to drag out every last agonizing moment of this day. After what felt like centuries lunch time came and everybody migrated to the castleteria. Students and staff alike were gathered there. Cerise got in line to get some lunch behind Sparrow and Duchess got in line behind her. She picked up a tray and started putting food on it. About halfway through the line was when it happened. Duchess grabbed the back of Cerise's hood and tore her cloak off then she shouted so the entire room could hear, "Look everyone!"

Cerise gasped. All eyes turned to Duchess then fixed on Cerise, who stood there like a deer caught in headlights with a look of horror on her face. Tears began to stream from her eyes and she ran from the room as fast as she could. Duchess laughed, Cerise's cloak still clutched in her hand.

Mr. Badwolf, Cerise's father, shouted his daughter's name as she fled the room, "Cerise!"

Which was what Raven did as well. The two of them sprung from their seats and ran after her.

Raven and Wolf followed her but they couldn't catch up. Cerise was fast. So was Wolf, but he was getting old and couldn't run as fast anymore. Soon enough they lost her and they both returned to the castleteria. Duchess still stood at the head of the room, laughing in triumph. Wolf walked up to her, snarling, and her triumph turned into fear.

"I will take that." He said, grabbing Cerise's cloak, "And I will be seeing to it that you are expelled!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cerise had kept running after bursting through the doors of the school. Her vision was blurred with tears and she wasn't entirely sure where she was running to, but she didn't really care at that point. Her only goal was to get as far away from that school as possible. She was upset, sad, and angry. The first two emotions suppressed the last though so instead of lashing out she cried.

Eventually she calmed down enough to notice that the sun was setting and she was deep in the woods, in a place she'd never been before. This part of the forest looked mangled and twisted in a way that reminded her of the rage that was bubbling up inside of her. The trees were black and held few leaves, if any at all. They leaves that were there looked sickly and dead. The ground was rocky and dusty with patched of dead grass. Instead of the trees looking friendly like those around the school these trees were bent in strange ways that made they resemble clawed hands ready to tear any intruders apart. Thorny vines snaked around rocks and trees, squeezing the life from them.

The setting only seemed to fuel her anger and Cerise started running again, not away from something this time but toward something. When she stopped it was at a cliff's edge and the sun had long since set. Now, a big bright full moon hung low in the sky.

She glared up at it, not angry with the moon just simply angry at the world for today's events. She needed to get those emotions out before they destroyed her. Like a person cries naturally to relieve sadness, she did what felt natural to her to relieve the anger by howling at the moon.

* * *

Duchess Swan sat outside the Head Master's office looking like a kicked puppy. had chewed her out pretty good for what she'd done to his daughter. Now she sat there waiting for her expulsion papers to get finalized... and that would happen soon enough, but first the Head Master was arguing with Wolf over the secret he'd kept.

Raven stood leaning against the wall opposite Duchess. The purple-haired girl glared at the swan.

"That was rotten, what you did. And on her birthday." she told Duchess.

And that was the nail in the coffin. Duchess hung her head in shame. She hadn't know it was Cerise's birthday! And if she'd known how much trouble it would get her in she wouldn't have done it. Of course she was only considering how this effected her. Duchess Swan was that kind of person.

* * *

Raven walked away and went to Maddie's dorm, where the usually chipper girl was now a little depressed. After today everybody was.

"Maddie?" Raven asked, knocking on the door.

The Mad Hatter's daughter answered, "Yes?"

"We need to find Cerise. She's all alone somewhere."

A smile lit up Maddie's face again. The two went off to gather some of their other friends to help in the search. By the time they finished Briar, Cedar, Cupid, Ashlynn and Blondie were gathered out in from of the school with Raven and Maddie explaining what they were going to do.

* * *

**AN: really sh0rt update. s0rry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**new update. its kinda sh0rt. 0f well.**

* * *

"Cerise!" Raven shouted, walking through the enchanted forest cautiously.

It was dark but the moon was full, giving everything an eerie ghostly glow. Crickets chirped at the group of teens and owls hooted, unperturbed by their worried shouts. The wildlife didn't care about why these strange kids were in the woods, nor did it care about the desperation in their voices. The forest itself was just as unimpressed as the wildlife. The trees simply watched as the teens called out only to not receive an answer.

While the woods may not have cared it was all very daunting for the teens, however. As they searched high and low for their missing friend and found nothing a little part of each of them began to lose hope. They had been searching for hours and the sun would be up soon. That meant that classes would resume and the group was expected to be in attendance, missing friend or not.

Raven bumped into Cupid in the dark and asked as she helped her friend up, "Have you found anything yet?"

Cupid shook her head sadly. At the moment Blondie put a hand on Raven's shoulder and sighed, "Nothing about this is just right, but I think we should go back. School starts in just a few hours."

"We can't just give up on finding Cerise. She wouldn't give up on us if we were missing."

"Blondie's right, Raven. I don't think Cerise wants to be found." Briar offered.

Raven glared at them, "Go back if you want, but I'm going to keep searching."

With that she stomped off deeper into the woods. Maddie put her hands on her hip and wagged a finger at the others, "Shame on you!"

Then she went after Raven, leaving the group to feel bad about wanting to give up.

After a minute or two in was Cedar and Ashlynn that followed Raven and Maddie. The others went back to the school and hoped that their friends would be alright without them.

* * *

Raven was far ahead of everybody else. As she walked she called out to Cerise. The purple-haired girl got deeper and deeper into the forest and began to notice it changing the further she got. At was only a few trees at first that seemed dead and dark, then more until finally everything around her looked like it wanted to eat her alive.

Even so, she pushed ahead with determination. Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, would not be frightened off by a few angry trees. The trees, for their part, seemed enraged by her refusal to fear them.

The trees did what was common of those in rage and lashed out at the girl that defied them. A thorny vine curled tightly around her ankle and dragged her high into the air while another vine flew right at her, curling around her neck and tightening slowly.

* * *

Ashlynn and Cedar wandered through the dark forest, having lost sight of both Raven and Maddie. Cedar stuck close to Ashlynn going on about dangerous wild animals and falling tree branches and cliffs.

"It'll be alright, Cedar. I'm sure that stuff doesn't actually happen." Ashlynn assured her jumpy friend.

It didn't really do anything to calm the girl's nerves though.

Cedar looked around nervously at the dark branches, "I don't know, Ash, I…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked in front of her where Ashlynn had been only to find nobody there.

"Ashlynn?!"

* * *

Maddie looked around for Raven, whom she'd lost at some point. She ducked around trees and checked under stones, but found nothing. There was no sign of Raven or Cerise. Still, she kept looking.

"Who"

Maddie turned her head to the right and spotted an owl on a branch looking down at her.

"Hello there! I'm Maddie." She giggled.

"Who"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm Maddie, daughter of the Mad Hatter, silly! I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen them?"

"Who"

"My friends, Raven Queen and Cerise Hood." The crazy girl explained.

"Who"

"Oh!" she began, "Raven and Cerise. Raven's about this take with purple hair and Cerise-"

"Who"

* * *

**sh0rt chapter is sh0rt. 0ne last thing bef0re we c0nclude this chapter. i l0ve getting reviews fr0m y0u guys but if y0u want me t0 resp0nd t0 y0ur review i can't d0 that if the review is an0nym0us. f0r me t0 send a message y0u need t0 have an acc0unt f0r me t0 send a message t0.**


	4. Chapter

**Auth0r's n0te: and it has been a year since i updated this. i had tried t0 write this chapter a milli0n times in that time and ended up scrapping the idea. n0ne 0f it felt right and seemed far t00 bland. but i am s0rt 0f happy with this s0 i am p0sting it. with any luck it will n0t take me an0ther year t0 write the next chapter. merry christmas t0 the an0n wh0 sent like a hundred reviews and begged f0r an update.**

Ashlynn Ella came to moments after falling from a cliff. She stood and brushed herself off, picking leaves out of her hair and off of her dress. A twig snapped and she spun around to see what caused it.

"C-Cerise…?" the red head asked.

A pair of golden eyes gazed at her from between the trees and a low growl could easily be heard. Ashlynn looked to her left only to see more eyes approaching. She took a step back, her breath catching in her throat. The beasts bared their fangs, snarling.

After a moment of her body not wanting to move Ashlynn took off running in the only direction there were no obstructions. Her hands were out in front of her to push branches aside and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but she could still hear the growling and snarling behind her, as well as the sounds of the animal's paws smacking the ground as they chased her.

Soon enough her limbs began to hurt and her lungs burned, but she kept running. If she stopped she would be torn to pieces. She slowed down though when he hands stopped hitting branches. Opening her eyes, what lay before her was the school. She glanced back towards the forest in time to see wolves turning and darting back in the direction they had come from.

"Who" was all the owl said.

Maddie explained again, "My friend, Raven Queen. About yay tall-"

A scream echoed through the forest and she immediately recognized it as Raven's. Madeline exclaimed her friend's name and rushed in the direction the sound had come from. She arrived to see her friend held up in the air by her ankle by a thorn covered vine. Raven thrashed and clawed at another vine that was wrapped around her throat, tightening like a boa constrictor. It was only second before another vine wrapped around Maddie and hoisted her into the air.

Cedar arrived just in time to witness. Raven struggled, getting dangerously close to asphyxiation. Purple magick began to swirl around her hands, but just as she was about to slash the vine to pieces it was gone and she could breathe. It did not take long for her vision to clear. When it did she saw a mass dart by and rip the vine holding her up in two. As she fell to the ground she could have sworn she saw the glimmer of a golden eye in the mass, but the entire thing was gone so quickly she could not be sure.

Raven shakily picked herself up after colliding with the hard forest floor. Her magick swirled as she turn to prepare to free Maddie, but dissipated as soon as she saw that Maddie was already free. She looked to Cedar, her face becoming a mask of confusion.

The daughter of Pinocchio stood staring out toward the cliff's edge in shock and awe. Slowly, as if knowing there was something there she was not sure she wanted to see, Raven Queen turned her gaze to the cliff's edge.

There stood a figure on a long red cloak lined with wolf fur. The type of fur was obvious by the wolf head at the top and center of the hood. Slowly the figure turned to look at the girls and they gasped at who they saw. This girl was Cerise Hood, but at the same time not. Her hair was long and white, with brown highlights unevenly spread throughout. Her sleeveless shirt was red with a lacy overlay in a vine pattern, the back reaching her feet while the front only extended to her hips, the whole thing tattered around the edges. A gold belt hung around her waist, the familiar chain of her locket securely attached to it. Her neck was adorned in a gold collar that appeared like branched and extended from her mid neck to her chest and shoulders. Her boots were still brown, but these appeared to be made of branches, as did her gloves. The most noticeable difference was her face though. The soft grey-blue eyes, light make up, and constant worried expression had been replaced by sharp, piercing golden eyes, prominent purple eyeshadow with marking under her eyes, and a challenging fanged frown. This girl was no longer Cerise Hood at all. She was Cerise Wolf.

"Cerise…" Raven breathed, her mind still in shock.

"You shouldn't be here." The wolf girl stated. Her voice was in no way raised, but her tone was commanding.

Raven shook her head, "No, Cerise. We came here to find you. To bring you back to Ever After High."

Cerise growled lowly, "I am _never_ going back there. Not after…"

"But Cerise-" Raven pleaded but was cut off by Cerise's snarl, "Leave! Now!"

Wolves started to step into the clearing, growling and glaring at the girls with their golden eyes. Maddie and Cedar took a step back as the wolves bared their fangs, but Raven was focused on Cerise, pleading to her friend with her eyes.

Raven tried once more "Cerise…"

"LEAVE!" The wolf girl demanded, baring her teeth and snarling. At that moment the wolves ran at the girls and they were forced to turn and run or get shredded by razor sharp fangs.

They dashed at top speed away from the animals, eventually exiting the forest to see the school. As soon as they were near enough to the building the group turned to see the wolves retreating back into the forest, as well as Ashlynn leaning up against the wall catching her breath. The next thing they were aware of was the Headmasters approaching along with Cerise's father. They said something but the blood was still pumping too hard through the three girls' ears that had just arrived for them to hear. Raven fixed her gaze on the forest, her mind a jumbled mix of thoughts, but one stood out amongst others: She planned to do everything in her power to get their Cerise back.


End file.
